Little Scarecrow
by Slytherin'sBlackUnicorn
Summary: So, this world lacks a madman hellbent on forcing his version of peace onto a entire world? That was okay, like really okay, in his book. Danzo and the snake creeper were problematic enough as it was.
1. Prologue: Nameless field

The** Plot bunnies are killing me. I**** couldn't stop myself on this one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, its characters, its _anything_. **

**AU, this World is AU, don't expect it to follow Cannon plot. **

**Spelling mistakes. There maybe spelling mistakes I've missed. **

* * *

He remembers two other instances in this life where things took a drastic turns.

The first time had been his birth. Which involved a lot of swearing and fear because, this kind of sh#t just doesn't happen. Questions like "Just what kind of hallucination drug am I on." pop into your head because, this kind of crap is just too much to be real. It's way too much to take in all at once, even if you are experiencing it.

No-_NO_

Stuff like this...

He didn't have words for it.

Part of himself still refused to even think about it, the another part just tells him to follow along with the delusion and hope, just hopes, it ends soon. A small portion of himself _knows_ this is too real to be fake. It knows that this is real. He's alive again. He's been reborn, _reincarnated into a new body_.

You know why he can't shake that feeling away?

Because the last thing he remembers before all this is falling five feet onto a track. Being stomped right on his back, arm, and head just seconds before being crushed under two 1100 pound animals that go "nay" and "whinny" at 35 miles an hour. If that thump, crunch, crunch, _crunch _hadn't finished him off then the weight of 2200 pounds would have. He wasn't even counting the six others behind him that wouldn't have made it out of the collision in time.

He had _died_.

He should still be _dead. _

What hellish god did he piss off before his untimely end, huh? The lord of freaking _horses_? Well he sorry, because he just can't take being dumped into this kind of world quite yet. You don't do that kind of crap to people. And why him out of literally billions on planet earth? This place was deadly, this world was murderous, scary, suicidal even, and he did_ not_ want to be here.

But guess what. He's here and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it.

It's hysterically hilarious when you think about it. Many, many people like to think and image what they could or would have done in this world. In reality, half would go crazy or be thought crazy while the other half killed themselves trying to actually _help _this world thinking they could be somebody as a ninja.

Be a murderer for people they don't know, but like to think they do...

_Madness_

No matter what you may think you know about these people,_ you don't know them_. You've only seen their fictional two dimensional side. You don't know these people in reality, or how they'll actually turn out in real life. You don't know if that Naruto will be _your Naruto _with bright smiles and happy faces despite all the hate and scorn. You don't know what kind of change you've just caused in this world or even if this is the same Naruto world that you've read through.

Perhaps there would be a few smarty's that would go down the safer path as a civilian, until their second death. Hopefully they will not get body tagged this time.

_Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhha_, Was it to late to pretend this is all just a nightmare and he's in a permanent comma until someone pulls the plug?

No? Well he was just asking.

Moving on then...

The second time he experienced another metal brain aneurysm the phrase "_Oh sh#t I'm so f#cking dead." _was thought and the pace of his heart increased so fast he might have been having a mini heart attack right then and there. Pure desperation and despair filled him like a sponge absorbing water.

The kind were your heart sinks and all you can think about is how completely screwed over you are because of one person. You had absolutely no control of the situation and fighting wasn't even consider an option. Hell, he had been one back then. What was he suppose to have done? Beg? Repeat, he had been _one. _He could hardly understand what people were saying around him. Talking required understand the word you were saying, having the physical coordination to pronounces the correct pitch and sound to make the word, and knowing how to apply all that. He couldn't even say _a _word let alone sentences. Especially if said sentence was asking for mister creepy, scary, blank masked man to let him go.

Like that would have even gone over well if he _had_ been capable. hmmm, genius baby speaking proper sentences at twelve months. _He _certainly wouldn't been interested in this. No, no lets put him back.

_Bullsh#t_, completely and total bull. That would never happen.

So he was taken without little protest beyond the high pitch squeal of panic.

He was taken to the man referred to by all in roots as Danzo-sama.

That man really knew how to turn children into blindingly loyal, ass kissing, willing-to-slit-their-own-throat on orders, little soldiers. Both negative and positive reinforcement work wonders on warping the minds of the ity-bity kiddies. Their not even old enough to realize there behavior is been shaped and molded into whatever Mr. council elder wants. When they get old enough to recognize it they just _don't care_. They've already dedicated their lives to a man literally in love with his village and they don't know what else to do but follow orders. They don't _feel_ anything.

Not even pain.

Watching them all walk around with that blank face was just plain _unnerving. _It was even worse during those rare moments they have to speak. Sounding so dead, it drove him mad. It made him wonder how long it would take before he stop caring too. How long till he was cutting heads and stabbing backs in the name of a Konoha-loving madman. He wasn't even thinking of a way out at this point. There really wasn't a way out of Roots.

And he was already slightly brainwashed anyway. Three years in this place really did things to you. _T__errible things._

And you know was funny. What's really "hah, hah oh the irony" funny?

Both of those are conditionings used for enforcing good behavior in dogs...

Yeah... It's even funnier if you were him, but that's a conversation for a later date.

Right now he was facing the third most mind numbing turn in his life.

He had been in his Sparta room, trying to get some much needed sleep when it all began with the alarm.

Root had multiple alarms, all of them had different meaning and things that had to be done when they were set off. The older, more experienced rootlings helped enforce that. Not only do you listen and learn to distinguish those alarms, you do whatever the f#ck that you're suppose to do when they go off. That shrill low pitch one comes on? Gather to the main room of the build. The police siren like one comes on? Get your ass to your room now.

No if, and, or buts about it. _Do it. _

Or face the wraith of a broken jaw and harsher training schedule. You didn't need to talk to follow order in Root.

And if your a good boy they might heal that up for you in a day or two, just letting it sit long enough for the message to set in, ya know?

Well, in Root pain helps you learn faster and is a great motivator not to question or step out of line.

By the way, that's not part of positive or negative reinforcement. That's just punishment... and abuse.

Well, this particular alarm wasn't ever used because he had never heard it before, it's never been mentioned, and he doubts it was ever meant to fill his head. The ringing was loud enough to send his sensitive ears into pain as it blared on and on before abruptly shutting off. The silence last for minutes before he could make out anything.

And then the screaming started down his hall. The hall where the little kids in ages ranging between three and six are kept.

It was positively chilling and he had no idea what was going on, but his ears could hear everything. Cashes, bangs, and something else he couldn't make out just yet. Then his nose caught the sent of blood in the air. He nearly choked because the smell was fresh and so incredibly strong he could actually taste it. The taste of bitter, salty, coppery blood.

He nearly vomited.

Leaning against wall he twitched and gaged, trying to dislodge the smell and gain some understands of the situation he was presented with. Everything after that happened so fast. One minutes he's trying to hold himself up the next he's being slammed into a wall and a Kunai at his throat and said attack isn't even give a chance to finish as his body is literally ripped in half, just as the weapon grazes his own neck flesh.

He vaguely registers this is the sound his ears have been picking up as the blood splatters everywhere. "_The sound of cutting through flesh." _

"Oh hell, oh _sh#t _the kids alive!"

He doesn't know who says it, but he's pushing himself as far against the wall as he can and lets out a ferial growl, sounding like a cornered animal. He didn't even know he could make that kind of noise.

When he looks up, everyone in the room freezes for one reason or another. He, himself can't look away as red and black, mismatch eyes stare back at his dark brown. The man looks through the dog mask with his hackles raised. Both of them pale so fast as realization hits.

He is not stupid, he's seen himself in a mirror before. He _knows_ what color his hair is and who the man in front of him is. He knows it and it gives him all the more reason to hate this life. Once again, everything becomes too much to bear. His minds practically _swimming _because, he shouldn't have ever met this person. He never wanted to meet this person...

_Kakashi, the copy nin. Master of a thousand Jutus. _

He faints.

_Because this is all getting so ridiculous._

_..._

* * *

_..._

_Swing, slice, block, kill._

Dog is not having a good day.

_Doge, swoosh, cut, bang, slam._

Then again, Dog rarely has these so called "good days" because Dog is a killer. A vicious, emotionless, cold blooded killer, with a death toll that fills an entire pool with blood. But today is a particularly bad day as, right now, Dog is killing pack. He has orders to eliminate all who fight back. Him, Cat, Tiger, Crow, sparrow, and Weasel have infiltrated a rats nest. They've only got a small amount of time to work before everything goes to hell and they can't stop now.

_kill, kill, kill._

It goes unsaid that everybody has a basic idea of who's behind this little project directly under the Hokages nose. Despite hearing the roomers for years, despite actually finding this place, and lose a few good men along the way, they don't have solid evidence to trace things back towards a particular man just yet. But Dog knows. He knows this places, he can't remember or recall, but Dog has been in Root once before and he's probably met these people before.

These people, who he's gutting and killing because, one way or another, they caught that mans ugly eye and where either, bribed, born there, kidnapped, or self joined the council man and twisted little game.

_Dead, dead, dead, except for the last. Must find. _

So yes, Dog had to kill pack today and it was not a good feeling.

_Hunt, chase, kill, kill._

But they couldn't all be lucky like Cat and him. They all didn't have fortunate circumstances that allowed them a way out.

_To late, alarm cut off the alarm!_

Dog and his team don't make it in time to stop the last party as he's quick to evade. The sound set off by the fleeing man is deafeningly loud and they all have to change objectives. The other man ends his own life with a quick slash of a thin blade.

There's no stopping that kind of bleed out.

His ears barely detect the warning noises over the speaker, but his nose whiffs the explosive powder in the air. He pulls Cat and Crow away as a paper bomb sets off soon after, charring the body beyond recognition.

Dog holds back a twitch. Then he destroys the source of the noise.

_"F#CK"_

Slice.

Splatter.

Slash.

They all hear it and it doesn't take much to see what's happening. Moving deeper into the building and they find body after body of recently dead root agents. Dog and his team's job is practically being done for them as the roots members are now either killing themselves or there own. It doesn't help that the bodies are all self exploding too. Dog has to bark out orders over the blast and try and bring some peace to all the chaos that's just be unleashed.

Root is trying to silence itself by mass suicide. Because they need some of them alive to trace this sh#t fest back to a mastermind. They need evidence and it's slipping through their fingers.

Tiger starts swearing under his breath and Weasel freezes in place as they both hear it.

_The terrified shrieks of children. _

None of them listen for an order. Dog doesn't need to give one, they all just _act. _They want the screaming to _stop_.

1 ,2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,_10 _children are already gone before anything can be done_._ Six kids have manage to make it thanks to Sparrows healing. That alone is better than none, but they still have to hunt the down the one who did this. Dog doesn't even want to look at the empty gazes of the dead before whatever seals placed on them sets the bodies alight. He breaths deeply and splits up the team, taking Weasel and Cat with him on the way, while the others go for back up and remove what they can.

"Dog, we've got six minutes left." Cat whispers behind the mask.

He know this, but nods to his partner anyway. Their running out of time, but they've got to clear the place and bring back anything that would give them some ground. Normally, if it was just material possessions, he would have them heading back right now, but they don't know how many children are still here and Dog can't get everybody out on his own.

Those minutes ended up being the most life changing events of Dog's life.

twenty more kid corpses are found, burnt and charred, after having there neck slit. Dog doesn't even have to bring one ninken out for this hunt. The sent of blood and smoke clinging to the traitors own body odors are strong enough to follow with little to no trouble. They all increase their speed when two chakra signatures coming closer together can be made out. One large and one small, barely enough for a human old enough for preschool.

Weasel is the one to make the kill, to the satisfaction of both Cat and Dog. Anbu members are the last humans on earth that should ever teach morals, but this mission has left a bad taste in everybody's mouth. Can you honestly blame their satisfaction in seeing this man get ripped in half?

But that's when everything changes.

And Dog can only stare because this is not happening._ This_ _can not be happening to him._

But he recognizes the silver hair shared in likeliness to his own. He sees a face that looks so much like him all those years ago.

Dog can't think, can't comprehend what's happening around him any longer. He doesn't even hear Cat swear after giving the kid a once over. He's gritting his teeth and clenching his fist tight enough for the nails to make him bleed. His heart is pounding and the painful memories he's tried so hard to bury come shooting back. All the comrades, all his mistakes... Here he'd just messed up another persons, a _child's_ life because he can't stop making mistakes.

_**"S-stay** **away."**_

He flinches back into reality by the growl. It's not harsh, and sounds more like a sharp whine, but he's probably the only one who can understand that word for word. The others comprehend enough to back up a little. And then kid actually looks up and stares at him. Dog's chest clenches with agonizing phantom pains. He's not being hurt physically, but the kid, who's most likely his, looks at him and him alone with such_ fear. _Not at Weasel who killed a man before his eyes, but at Dog like he _knows _and is _absolutely frightened_ of him.

The eye's roll back and the tiny body fall forward. Dog catches him and cradles him to his chest, Weasel and Cat don't say a word, but they all know their done here. Their aren't anymore living signatures besides his own team and it would take to much time to gather anything else. Two minutes are left and Dog just doesn't _care_ any longer, he just wants to _leave_. He calls the orders and everyone clears out.

They meet back up with Tiger, Sparrow, and Crow outside.

Only when Dog has to give up the kid to a medic he realizes he's holding on so tightly. His Kohai even makes a comment, probably trying to lighten the mood. He gives the man a dry look that can be distinguished through the mask.

Dog is at a complete loss and hates himself for wishing, _praying_ that this child isn't his and the hair and face is just a big coincidence.

A really, _really _big coincidence...

He sees the countdown on the seal outside the building reach 0 and watches the structure collapse from the inside out.

...

* * *

...

Kakashi is no longer Dog at the moment, but he's been cursing himself all the way from the Hokages office to his own apartments. The file is in his hands are slightly crinkled from his not-so-gentle care. He hasn't slept a wink in the past two days. There was so much to think about, so much to consider and he doesn't know what the right choice is. He doesn't know what to do.

The blood tests have come back and he does not know what to _do_.

He stalks to the counter, sets the papers down, and slumps into a seat. He has a week to decide what he wants to do before doing anything becomes more complicated and filled with a lot more paper work.

Is he capable of doing this?  
Should he even do this?

He still can't find an answer. Kakashi is not his father and doesn't even consider himself half the man Sakumo was. Kakashi couldn't even save his _friends, _how could he handle a little child? He doesn't think he can, but something stops himself from out right refusing. Something makes him think on this and not tell his sensei he doesn't want responsibility.

Was he really fighting this because of what's best for the child or is he just to much of a _coward _to own up and try?

Three days pass and he still doesn't have an answer. He's still sleeping less and less and the fourth has kicked him off duty for a month despite only giving him seven days to give him an answer. Says he's not emotionally fit for duty and kakashi can't blame him for thinking it. He's a complete and total _wreck_.

Another night and morning pass...

It's the fourth day and Kakashi hasn't breath any easier, but he's come to a decision.

Kakashi didn't know how to be a father. He was a ninja, a killer, a murderer, _not a parent_.

But he could try.

And try he will...

Pakkun was going to have a cow with this one.

* * *

**How is it? I'm not sure about this one. **


	2. Chapter 1: Gentle field

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing about Naruto. **

* * *

He really wanted to find the person put in charge of splitting the kids up for rooming. He wants to find he or she and then punch them in the face with a chakra infused _fist_. Yeah, that's how upset he'd been and still was when he found out who his roomies were. Forget the all the dirty, freaky, messy, and occasionally insane dorm roommates he's had to dorm with in college over the school terms. He'd take them all back to _not_ be roomed with pasty white and his "aniki".

"Does it hurt?"

Rubbing his fingers against his mouth, he wiped the blood away quickly. One of the sharper bicuspids in his mouth jutted out past his lips and was pointed enough to cause problems. He'd accidently bit through his lip hard enough to split it and the other kid had taken notice immediately.

"...No." Which was a lie, because he had cursed out loud, in English no less, from the sharp sting. It _had _hurt, dammit!

"Are you sure? Nii-san and I wouldn't mind helping you, he-"

"No."

He didn't give the raven haired, pale skinned male a chance to finish. He didn't want help. He wanted to be left alone while the village sorted out what to do with the rest of them. Besides herding them all to a segregated portion of the village to be watched and monitored. It had been little more than three days since he'd come back to the conscious world and he had been put through an examination.

He raked his hands through his hair. It was a mentally ingrained habit left over from his former life that helped ease his nerves. He eventually settled to make eye contact and warily watched this ten year old version of team sevens replacement member prod at him with questions. Clutching his sketch book and standing a few feet away from his "brother", Sai was apparently a helpful non-cheeky little child before all the emotions were killed off. It was_ nice_ of the kid to offer, but he didn't want to associate with him, like at all.

Whether it was his pathetic four year old disposition that drew pity out of the artist or some sort of ground being gained by bugging him, Sai would not leave him alone today. He rarely even met the kid before all of this. Sai had been in a completely different section of the building that housed them and not _once _looked his way on the odd days they'd ever come into contact with each other. Just what the hell had he done differently from then that attracted the kid now?

He would have liked to know so he could stop doing it and avoid all the future deadly ninja if he could. Alas, that won't be the case it seems.

Instead of taking his silence as the end of the subject, Sai fluidly crouched down for a better look. The close proximity made him scoot back, but he had no time to react when the older male gripped his face and he had no strength to push the male away. Sai's fingers glowed green. He flailed slightly in panic and spread his arms for balance. A squeak of horribly pronounced protest made it's way past his mouth before he could stop his self.

"Stop, I- no. _I said_ s_top it Sai_!_" _Uh oh...

"_shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" _He tells himself, clamping his jaw closed.

It was one of the worst things he could have done. Sai hasn't been give his name yet and shouldn't have for the next _seven years _or maybe not at all. Things had already been changed when they had been taken out of Root to begin with. They were under the Hokage and Anbu care now. Danzo wouldn't be in the position to give him that name. How was he going to explain that?

Sai had paused and loosened his vice like grip, giving him enough time to jerk away and scramble from the ground to his feet. The kid's sudden shock look cools over and he starts to stares bemusedly back at him, eyes burning curiously with confusion then... pleased? Happy? He doesn't know, but it sure as hell not sadness, anger or fear.

_Creepy_

"You-you gave me a name? You think... I am talented?"

He doesn't have a word to say back. Avoiding eye contact he tries to back away from the situation. He'd just seriously screwed up with this one.

In a flash, Sai is gone, only to reappear directly behind with his hands firmly planted on his shoulders and hovered over him in-dare he say- _affection?!_

What the hell? He could only stand there in horror as he's just gained more attention from the painter.

"Thank you for naming me, but if I am "Sai" as you say then you are "Yuu" with your disposition."

The declaration is said with such polite conviction his jaw finally drops. He can feel the nervous sweat and fear coming on.

"Nani?!" Just what went on inside this kids head? Did he even want to know?

He just got named by suppose-to-be Roots agent? Newly Dubbed Yuu felt like sinking into the ground, even more so as Sai elaborates further.

"Nii-san says a name describes who you are and while he has been Shin for a while _I_ was never to be given a name to describe myself. You say I am "Sai" Which either means a type of dagger with two sharp prongs or talented. You are not old nor skilled enough to have been put through special weapon training so, you wouldn't know that. I then assume you referred to the latter meaning; talented. You say I am talented so I felt it necessary to return the favor. From what I have viewed of you up until now, you like peace, tranquility, and are kind enough to give me a meaningful name. All those traits can describe a person of a gentle, sweet nature. _You_ are _Yuu_."

Yuu was right, he really didn't want to know what went through this guys head. He'd never met a person that would put so much thought into a name. He didn't know what to say to that little speech, but he does look over towards Shin, whose been quite through out this whole spectacle until now. With his head cocked slightly to the left, Shin finally maked his presences known and out of the background.

"Otouto, You like the name Sai?" He smiled endearingly at his little brother.

"Yes nii-san, it's nice."

"Well I'm sure _Yuu_ will like his new name as well, right?"

Yuu can _hear _the laughter coming from the pre-teens voice. Embarrassed, the blush spreads across his face in indignation, but he lets the anger go, slumpping in defeat. There's nothing to say to either of these two that won't get twisted by Sai's mental logic and Shins encouragement of such actions. He fears what else he might let slip that will ultimately screw him over. Yuu was not a good liar at all in his past life, he wouldn't be able to talk himself out letting something big go.

"I think their both great names, don't you agree Anbu-san?" A chuckle followed behind that statement. Light and hearty.

None of them heard the door to their room open up or recognize the fact that not one, but two adults have been into the room for god knows how long. Once the shock of finding that out wears off all three of them act and move as one seconds after the Anbu nods his head in silent agreement. The hat adorning the blond mans head is enough to instill the action.

**"Hokage-sama" **

Yuu's right eye twitches as he, Sai, and Shin bowed, wording out the respectful way to address the leader of their village. The proper socially acceptable manners have been so forcefully ingrained into all their little heads from Donzo's strict lessons on etiquette, they don't think, but act in perfect sync. The Hokage, himself smiles at them pleasantly enough for it, but that's not what makes his nerves jumps. Yuu knew things were majorly off, but this non-cannon event changes a lot of what's suppose to happen. _A whole lot. _

_"Minato's suppose to be dead by know. Is Kushina alive too?" _

The panic was really starting to set in because that means he has no idea what could happen next as far as plots go. He had no doubt this reality would be different in a way, but he'd hoped that he be able to follow the cannon enough to avoid some major conflict. The entirety of Konoha becoming a giant crater being one. Its funny how one mans actions to keep his village safe ended up creating the very man two literally destroy it. With how much the man preached and crooned about what he's done being for the good of the village, you have to image how much it had to hurt to see Konoha like that.

"I'm sorry, but I need to borrow little Yuu here. He'll be back shortly, I promise it."

**"Hi, Hokage-sama." **

_"Oh, for f*ck sake I feel like a robot with the unison thing going on."_

Minato doesn't waste time scooping up the four year old and Yuu has to forcefully still himself as the man settles him into position that allows at least one free arm. This was just way to close for comfort, but there isn't much he can do about. He simply wraps his arms the mans neck and shoulder for added support. Yuu can feel the warmth and a calming sensation coming off the man like waves and shivers.

Minato puts his hand on the Anbu members shoulder and the raccoon masked man tenses. Yuu got a very, very bad feeling in the pet of his stomach, like he's forgetting something important and he _really_ should start remembering now.

"Alright, lets go." Oh, _oh. _

"Wha-" There isn't a warning of "Brace your self" or "You'll feel a little queasy at first, hold on tight!", there isn't time to even_ speak _before he gets the feeling a being _jerked._ Everything in the room starts swirling and Yuu lets out a "Erk!" as things come to an abrupt stop. Now he just has to wait for his stomach and brain to catch up to his body. Come on man, you don't teleport a_ four year old_, twenty-six year old mentality or not you just _don't._

The arm that's not supporting him slowly rubs circles into his back, while Yuu shakes and tries hard not to vomit this mornings rice and eggs. He could feel the rate of his heart pump and wouldn't doubt it skipping a beat or two on the way to the Hokage tower.

Racoon might have inclined his in sympathy or was battling with his own nausea. You honestly can't tell behind the mask. Hopefully, their both sharing this new experience, he'd feel better spreading the misery that is motion sickness.

"Ah, sorry I didn't think you'd freak out that badly. Naruto absolutely loves it in when I do that..." He chuckled nervously, that _ass_.

_"Naruto is a freak of nature that calls ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner a well balanced diet!" _

Yuu clamps his lips closed and a small crooning noise makes it way out. He was tempted to dig he's nails into the mans shoulder blades. They were slightly sharper than the average human's and he's thinking of drawing blood.

"Ahem" The fourth person in sight is female and she looks at them with blue-green eyes when she smiles. "Hokage-sama."

"Iku Yamanaka this is Yuu. Yuu, Yamanaka-san has some questions to ask you." Of course she does, she's a _Yamanaka_. He doubted he had any say in this at all. Which was accurate, in more ways than one, as he had absolutely no control over the entire conversation. He didn't know how or_ what_ that women had done exactly, but Yuu wouldn't "all there" through out this.

Yuu's body was transferred over towards the pupil less women's arms. Why they didn't just let him walk or sit on his own, he didn't know. He had a healthy pair of legs and a brain to control there movement, but he was being tossed around from hand to hand like a sack of coins. Atleast she was warm and soft though. Strangely his nerves had calmed as soon as he'd been handed over. He felt vaguely at peace;a distant hum in his mind.

mmm,

"Hello Yuu-kun it's nice to meet you. Can you do me a little favor? Where trying very hard to find you and your friends families, but we having a bit of trouble finding _your_ family."

"Family?" He blinks swaying slightly, he feels a bit heavy now. Not the gained weight heavy, but the tired body heavy feeling. A hand moves to support him better.

"Yes, the people you lived with before you came to the building."

Again her voice sounds so soothing and lovely. He can't stop the stupid smile spreading across his faces as he answers. The voice in the back of his head telling him to snap out of it is drowned out by the humming. He likes the sound much better and the unnerving feeling that comes with it is gone too.

"No family." The words are slightly slurred.

"Non? You've never lived anywhere but the tall building then?" Yuu nods his head up and down because talking is getting kind of hard, like speaking with syrup in your mouth. Yes, yes he has.

"Yuu, I need you to think a little harder and answer with words this time. Do you know why or who took you to the building?"

"mm hmm... man tok me."

"Can you tell me what he looked like." Yuu shook his head for no. Why did she want to know this again? He couldn't quite recall why'd he'd been so jittery before this...

"Are you sure sweety? Try real hard just for me, okay? Tell me what he looked like."

He scrunched his face up. "Donno no face, mask. Saw from crib."

There was a pause.

"A crib? I didn't think a big boy such as yourself would still be in a crib."

He frowned, not sure why being called a "big boy" irritated him. She was being so nice, why did it bother him?

"S'not boy yet then, baby." The humming was becoming loud again, it drowned the off feeling in the back of his head. His eyes glazed over in thought, he was sure there was something reaaally important about that, oh well. There was nothing he could do about it now.

"A baby? You can remember that far back honey? My aren't you a smart boy."

He grunted his agreement this time. The nice lady continued to ask him questions after questions though, but he was getting sleepy. He closed his eyes for longer periods and actually needed her to wipe drool off his face. She'd always drag him out of the sleepiness for a bit, but it always came back after. He doesn't mind, he likes hear her voice. Kind and peaceful. But he truly can't keep talking to her now. He's just so darn tired.

"It's okay Yuu, you've been quite helpful, sleep now." That was all he needs for lights out.

He still couldn't figure out why this felt so wrong to him though... They were just asking questions right?

Right?

...

* * *

...

To say Minato Nakmikaze disliked being Hokage, his lovely wife's long time ambition, would be an exaggerated lie.

Indeed, taking the hat had come at the price of long, boring meetings, politics, lots of paper work, paper work, and oh yeah _more paper work. _But Minato loved his village and he loved making sure his precious people were safe. Becoming The Forth had restricted abilities to act physically, but greatly increased his influence over Konoha to better his village and keep everyone happy as much as he could.

He couldn't go out and about a battled field anymore, but he could keep his village from tearing itself apart from the inside out.

It wasn't without losses though. Sacrifices were things shinobi did everyday. It was their life and Minato knew this all to well, but he could still blame himself for not stopping things sooner and actually turning a blind eye towards what was happening under his position. He made the same mistake as the third in letting that man do as he pleased, but he hadn't had much of a choice at the time.

The political mess with the Uchiha had been one can of worms that had been handled but not over. No, when it came to political power, balance, and the clans _things were never over._ He'd simply managed to appease and compromise the situation to one the clan and council elders could settle on.

Not putting a check on Root had been the price that Minato had been willing to pay at the time. The Uchiha's had been a hornets nest with years worth of unrest and anger built up that was soon to boil over. The elders wear only aggravating the situation and they weren't going to let up unless he showed he could fixed this problem. Minato had been forced to spend his time on that matter instead of addressing the growing problem of Root without knowing the true nature behind it.

He hated it too. Hated that he'd failed to protect his people from the dangers inside his own village and not just out.

Minato cursed himself for letting this happen, for not uncovering it sooner, and being unable to stop this mess from going on for _years _while he was and still is the hokage. The worst part being, he couldn't remove the problem at it source. He had no _proof_ to be accusing a well respected council elder with treason, kidnapping, and many more unspeakable acts that needed ground breaking evidence backing it up. He needed that before even considering trial.

Danzo may have won that battle, but Minato had finally gained some considerable ground and forced the elder to hide and cover himself while Anbu tore up and down the village for answers.

Root would be disbanded and he would make sure it_ stayed dead_.

Now he just had to handle the aftermath.

Traitors, a handful of traumatized kids to evaluate, the fact that one of them had been his own students son, and what little Anbu hand been able to bring back. Three people were currently being held by T&I while he tried to deal with what seals hand been put in place so Inoichi could do his job. They were getting somewhere with the arrangements of most of the kids, having done what they could. Right now, he was currently trying to find what he could on Yuu, as he'd been unofficially named.

The sleeping toddler was passed back over to him and Minato signed.

He dislikes doing anything that meddles with a child's mind when their so young, but he had to be clear about something's and they could only come from the child in question. Yuu had no medical records, id, date of birth or even a _name_ before Sai's intervention. It was the same problem with the other kids, but this child was his students son by blood and a Hatake clan member. He shouldn't have been taken so easily. They should have known about this.

They needed to know whether the mother had willing given up her child or if he'd been taken. Yuu suggests the latter, But if that was the case why hadn't the mother report her missing child? There were also the possibility of her death to consider too. Doing this had shed some light to the situation, but it also raised questions. The technique Iku had used was the most child friendly and helped draw out memories of people or particular that a would have been impossible for a child to recall on their own, but the Yamanaka had been surprised when he'd mentioned the crib part...

He set Yuu's head to rest on his shoulders and looked back to the mind walker.

"Were you aming to make him remember that far back?"

"No I felt doing that would have put too much stress while I was already influencing his mind. He was able to bring that one up on his own, which is remarkable. Children don't generally remember that far back. They still have a sematic memory at that infant stage and usually don't tie events together until the ages two to four."

"But he could remember that on his own?" He didn't think Kakashi had ever been able to do that as intellectual as he'd grown up in his child stage.

"...Yes, this technique doesn't invade the persons mind, but influences and encourages memory recall. He had to remember himself before he could focus on it. I was only aiming to go back no more than a year if needed and it exhausted him. If I had tried going to the infant stage the mental strain could have put him into a comma."

He nodded, glad to know.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san, your dismissed."

"No problem Hokage-sama." He watched her walk past the door, waiting for the soft closing sound to permit his ears.

Minato shifted Yuu again before opting to shunshin back to the kids room instead of using Flying Thunder God once again and risk jostling his charge. On the down side it was a bit slower than Flying Thunder God's instant travel. But the body flicker let more than one Anbu travel with him and actually allowed them to do there job of guarding him. The animal masked shinobi didn't appreciate him using it so much. Mostly because it made things harder for them so Minato kept the usage to a minimal for the sake of their nerves.

He also didn't expect it to effect Yuu that badly. Naruto had never freaked out and often like to shout how _awesome_ and _cool _it was...

Okay, so maybe he kinda wanted to show off to his students son and hopefully get some childish reaction like Naruto. Little kids shouldn't act so serious, they were suppose to be _happy_ and _cheerfull_. He didn't want what happened to Kakashi to befall this one. The leaf village wouldn't be having war torn five year olds fighting the shinobi life if he had anything to say about it. Not _ever_ again.

"Hokage-sama!" _Kami no..._

That particular voice made Minato dread. Not because he didn't like Squirrel, but whenever he, Rooster, and Ram had to come by him with urgent news, it usually involved his son and a _lot_ of damage. Still, he turned around to address him anyway. Raising an eyebrow at the attire the male was sporting. It wasn't by choice either if he had to guess. He didn't even_ know_ that color could come in such a disgustingly eye soring tone.

Squirrel was covered in orange paint and white feathers. He didn't even need to guess who was behind this one. It was_ always_ the same person unless Konohamaru was looking to impress said person. Konohamaru couldn't pull something like this off either.

"How much damage this time?" There's no point in hoping it was minimal, but Minato preferred to calculate the cost for repairs before seeing the damage to one of the poor tower's rooms.

"We managed to salvage the paper work, but the lobby..." Probably in rainbow-fied shambles.

"What colors and how permanent is it?" Was he going to have to remodel the room again? And who in Kami's name let that child near paint. He was sure he'd and Kushina had gotten that covered after last time. None of the stores were even allowed to sell these kinds of colors, let alone give access to his son of all people.

"Pink, Green, orange, and yellow. He claims to have made them himself." Minato winced, he hadn't expected _that. _Now he had to make sure to prevent him from getting the supplies to make paint as well as keeping him away from those stores. It was a bad idea to underestimate his son.

"Is it bright?"

"Very." Most likely the eye bleeding neon bright, he shivered.

"I'll be right there."

"Hi"

It was quite bad when you had to assign a three man squad to try and keep your ten year old terror of a son from pranking all of Konoha. It was down right insulting when they managed to fail three out of five times a month.

...

* * *

**:3 **

**Sorry, there's no Kakashi this chapter. **

**As for Sai, wiki states he was already changing from roots cold blooded mentality because of Shin. SO he's trying to make "friends" with Yuu as they are roomed together with his nii-san. Shin encourages because their out of Root and he wants Sai to live his life.**


End file.
